Core C, the Digital Image Microscopy/Flow Cytometry Core will provide services for Projects 1-4. A unique aspect of the core is the DIMSCAN system, which is a custom image analysis system that we developed for quantifying cytotoxicity or growth inhibition over a 4-5 log dynamic range. The Core also has a new Coulter Elite flow cytometer and considerable expertise in flow cytometry. The uses of this core by Program investigators are as follows: 1. Digital Image Scanning Microscopy (DIMSCAN) a. Maintain DIMSCAN instrument and assay system in working order and assist program investigators in using DIMSCAN for experiments dealing with cell migration/invasion (Project 1), chemotherapeutic agents and retinoids (Project 4), and ADCC (Project 3). b. Provide instruction in use of DIMSCAN, assist in designing experiments and assist in analysis of data. 2. Flow cytometry a. Operate and maintain flow cytometer to analyze specimens from program investigators. b. Provide instruction on conduct of flow cytometry experiments, assistance with analysis of data, and participate as needed in design of experiments for Program investigators. Specific assays available include: 1) Cell cycle analysis (DNA or DNA + BrdU incorporation) 2) Quantification of cell surface antigens 3) Quantification of cytotoxicity 4) Apoptosis 5) Measuring reactive oxygen species 6) Cell Sorting 7) Mitochondrial membrane permeability 8) DNA damage